Love happens
by warzonee
Summary: When the Titans east goes to the titans for help, Speedy falls for a certain someone. With a new villain joining forces with Slade and Redx, things starts going really bad. Read and review please. starxspeedy/starxrobin/starxredx, i suck in summaries :
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since i wrote something . Be nice will you ? Since it's the holidays and I've got nothing to do , I decided to start writing back. Bare with me if my grammar or vocabulary or spellings are very bad . my father wants me to continue writing so... and sadly , I failed english for the first time in my life . so , hopes this actually helps me to improves . :) ENJOY ! and leave a comment or compliment , thankyouveryverymuch. Andandand also, it's been like years since I watched teentitans . so I might get some stuffs wrong . And I love starfire/speedy . Don't you ?

Sorry it's a little too short . but chapter two is on its way. :D

The titans were by their usual routine down at the titan tower. Outside, it was raining and very dark so they couldn't play any games outdoors. Robin was busy practicing and working out , god knows for what . He was already strong and good . Raven was by herself in herself, meditating no doubt. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching a movie . It was an action comedy . Beast boy and Cyborg were laughing their asses off but starfire coudnl't understand what was happening.

"My friend, cyborg, I do not understand. Why are you laughing when that man has fire on his very huge hair?" Starfire asked with high curiosity.

Cyborg laughed even more. "Star, that's funny."

Stafire shrugged and continued to watch the movie. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. They looked at each other, curious of who it might be. Who would be at their door at a time like this ? It was already going to be midnight. Robin and Raven came out too and exchanged curious looks. Robin walked over to the door and answered it.

The titans gasped once they saw their guests. They were covered in blood and looked like a huge mess. They were also wet from the rain and they looked super tired and in pain.

"We need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

"We need your help." Bumblebee whispered.

Robin ushered them in. Bumblebee looked bad, her clothes were torn and her hands were bleeding badly, next came in the twins. Their hair were messed up and their faces were very tired. Aqualad came in last helping Speedy. Speedy was the worst. Robin could not even find words to describe how Speedy looked like. But clearly, it looked like Speedy had fought the hardest with god-knows-who. Robin helped Aqualad with Speedy and brought him to their living room.

"We should get all of you cleaned up. You should rest first." Robin said.

The others helped the Titans East and brought them to the ... (idk what the room is called?) Where Cyborg attended to all of them. The rest waited patiently in the living room. After a while, Cyborg came out and joined his fellow titans in the living room.

"They're going to be alright. Just need some rest." Cyborg sighed. "And speedy, he'll need a much longer rest."

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked. "Man, there must be something big going on."

"I asked bee before she slept. She told me some things. Said something about a new villain. He's been after them for a long time now. But he came here to find us. They tried but he suddenly became too powerful. Speedy tried to stop him himself but..." Cyborf trailed off.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Do you know who he is?"

Cyborg shook his head. "We'll get more information tomorrow"

"I am very worried. Friend Cyborg, did you asked them why the villain wanted to find us?" Starfire asked. "I am very scared. I do not want us to end up like our friends."

Robin touched her shoulders and gripped it lightly. "Don't worry, Star. He won't, for sure. " He looked at the others. "Right now, we should get our rest too. "

The others nodded and went back into their bedrooms. Robin, however stayed up. and Robin being Robin, did his research and did everything to make sure he got what he wanted. But all throughout the night, nothing came up. However, he did have a slight idea that however the villain is, he was definitely going to be like Slade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, the titans woke up fresh and ready for a tough day. They knew that they would be out all day. The titans east were also up. They felt a lot better from last night. Cyborg did a last check and nodded. They were all gathered together watching Cyborg do his thing. That is, being a nurse. (wth am I talking about?)

"Well, you're all fine now. Must have slept off well last night." Cyborg stopped in front of Speedy. "And you, you sure you feel well enough?"

Speedy smiled. "Yeah, man. "

"Speedy, what happened?" Robin asked his fellow masked friend.

"It's terrible, Robin. His name is Jenra. I don't know what he wants, honestly saying. He's always here and there and kicking out butts. He doesn't goes off to banks and steals the money or gold. " Speedy paused. "It's like he only wants us. The last time I followed him, he told me something about coming here and working with Slade and RedX. We wanted to warn you."

The titan's eyes widened. Slade was a tough villain. RedX was sly. And this Jenra, from what they're heard, he must be tough too.

Robin shook his head fast. "This is bad."

"Tell me about it." Aqualad yawned. "Tell you, that Jenra must have magic or something. He fights like a total expert and his powers are goddamn too perfect to be true."

"What are his powers exactly?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, he's like this element freak guy. One minute he shoots fire out of his hands, next thing you know you're freezing to death because he shot ice out of his mouth." Bee exclaimed.

They talked about Jenra for awhile and finally got down to the kitchen to have breakfast. After filling their stomachs, Robin stood up.

"We're going to have to work together to find Jerna. If he teams up with Slades and Redx, it's going to be a hell of a ride for all of us. We're going to have to split up and search through the different areas of the town. We won't know where Jenra might be. Titans East, each of you will have to be with us so that you can help us out on our way. So, Mas Y menos, you're going with Beast Boy. Aqualad with Beast Boy. Raven with BumbleeBee. And speedy, Star and I will be with you." Robin looked at each of them to make sure they understood him. "If anything goes wrong, come back here."

They nodded in agreement. For them, they had no problem listening to Robin. Although he might sound bossy, they knew that Robin was indeed a very trustworthy leader. And so, they split and began their search only to find out that staying together would be a hell lot better.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry I don't talk about the twins much . I just don't know how or what to write about them. Lol. and sorry I always call them twin. :)

Starfire, Speedy and Robin went to Slade's past hideout at a cave. Robin knew that Slade wouldn't be here but he wanted to try his luck. As we all know Robin, he doesn't let anything slips by him. He shouted "Slade" name a few names but there was no answer.

"He's no here." Speedy said. "Let's get out of here."

Speedy turned but there was a loud banging noise all of a sudden. They quickly ran to where the noise was coming from and there was nothing. It was too dark for them to see anything so Starfire lit her hands up.

"Someone's coming." Robin whispered.

Robin hid behind a rock. Speedy pulled Starfire and both of them hid behind another huge rock. Starfire gasped shocked by Speedy's hand. Starfire wanted to ask Speedy what was happening but Speedy pressed his finger on her lips gently.

"Shhh. Someone's coming." Speedy whispered as quietly as possible.

Starfire nodded. They took a peep and saw no one. Robin was the first to stand up. As soon as he stood away from his hiding place, he was throw off his feet and sent flying. Robin hit against the walls hardly. Speedy and Starfire ran towards Robin to make sure he was alright. Suddenly the lights went off and the cave became very bright. But no one was there. Starfire helped Robin up while Speedy took out his bow and arrow and started turning everywhere.

"Come out, coward." Speedy shouted.

"Friend Speedy, do you think that-"

Speedy cut her off. "Yes. It's him."

"I see you've bought some very interesting friends, Speedy." A manly voice echoed throughout the cave.

The titans started looking everywhere. Suddenly , a man appeared right in front of them. He was hugely muscular and wore a silvery kind of suit. He had a broad face. His eyes were weird. His right eyes were red while his left eyes were green. He a long scar down his left eyes which made him looked even scarier. The titans stepped back while Jenra moved towards them.

"My my, is that Robin? Speedy, isn't he your best friend?" Jenra questioned. "And oh, a very beautiful woman with you. Gorgeous isn't she?"

Robin and Speedy growled at the same time while Starfire stepped back. She seemed to be frightened by Jenra's looks.

"What do you want, Jenra?" Robin asked fiercely.

"To destroy you." Jenra whispered and started running towards the titans. He attacked Speedy first by kicking him and when Starfire and Robin interrupted, he shot ice bolts to Robin. It hit Robin and his legs were frozen. Starfire threw a few bolts to him but he jumped and hit Starfire with a kick. Starfire's green bolts hit Speedy and fell to the floor. Star gasped and quickly flew over to Speedy. But she was hit by a gust of wind and hit the wall. Robin had managed to knock the ice of his legs and ran towards Jenra's back. Jenra, with a split second, turned and gave Robin a good punch and kick. Jenra's hand suddenly went on hot blazing fire.

"Now, off to find the others."

Jenra shots fire bolts towards each of them. They avoided them but Speedy didn't realized that Jenra was running towards him. Jenra knocked Speedy out of his way and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared. Starfire and Robin ran towards Speedy and helped him up.

"Come friend, we need to get you back to the tower." Starfire whispered.

Speedy shook his head. "We have to help the others."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin took out his communicator and tried to get the others. He contacted the others and asked them to get back to the tower. Shockingly, Jenra had already reach all of them. They were not badly hurt but bruised. The others agreed and made their way back to the tower. Robin shook his head.

"Who is he?" Robin whispered to himself.

Jenra seemed to be an exact duplicate of Slade. While Robin was busy in thinking-land. Starfire held her hands out and helped speedy up. Speedy thanked her and for once, their eyes or likely, Starfire's eyes and Speedy's mask, met each others. Speedy didn't realize up till now that Starfire had the most gorgeous emerald eyes. Starfire felt an awkward feeling between both of them. Immediately, Starfire took her hands away and blushed. Speedy rubbed his head and gave a small laugh trying hard to cover his embarrassment. Robin turned to them sensing that something was happening. Robin knew what was happening and felt like there was a need to step in. He had been friends for long and he knew that Speedy had a charm that always made girls fall in love very easily for him.

"Jenra already caught up with the others. They're on the way back to the tower now. We should too." Robin looked at Starfire to Speedy. They looked weird. "Is everything alright?"

"Why, why wouldn't it be not?"Starfire avoided Robin's eyes.

"Alriiggght." Robin gave both of them a weird look and they walked out of the cave.

Once they got back to the titans tower, everyone was talking about Jenra. It was like he became a very hot topic all of a sudden. But after awhile, everyone went to their usual stations with their "friends.". Robin and Speedy went into the training room and trained like hell. Raven was by herself in her room. While the others sat in the living room.

"We need to get our minds off that Jenra dude." Beast Boy moaned tired.

"Yeah, Beast boy's right. So, you guys up for volleyball?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm on." Bumblee bee jumped.

They went up to the top of the titans tower and decided on their teams. The twins wanted to watch tv so they didn't joined them. They realized they had five players and they couldn't have equal number . Starfire stepped back a few steps.

"I should withdraw from the game. Sorry my friends, but I am not feeling too well." Starfire lied. "And it is easier with only four people now."

"Are you sure, star?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean, we can just ask Raven to join in. Or force. Or beg."

Starfire giggled. "No, thank you. You enjoy your game."

Starfire went down into the living room and walked down the corridor. She walked past Raven's room thinking whether she should join her. However she didn't feel like being quiet. She wanted to talk. The truth was , her brain was full of things. And the only thing she kept thinking about was Speedy. She didn't know why but it was impossible to not think about him. Starfire was about to turn and head back to Raven's room to ask about these feelings but she bumped into someone hard.

"I am sorry." She whispered but was stunned when she looked up. "Friend Speedy, I did not mean to-" Starfire trailed off looking at his mask. Wondering what would his eyes look behind the mask. She shook her head and smiled lost in thought.

"Woah, slow down there Star. You okay?" Speedy asked.

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to join you guys. I'm tired of training. Where are the others anyway?"

"They are on the rooftop."

"Oh, and where are you going?"

Starfire didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"Maybe we should go for a walk. How does that sounds? Maybe you can show me around the tower?" Speedy asked. "Or outside would be better."

Starfire smiled. Both of them decided to go for a walk at a park near the titans tower. Starfire and Speedy talked a lot about mostly about the villains they fought. It was like they didn't have any other topic to talk about. But Speedy was getting bored of it and he started asking Starfire about herself. They didn't realize that they had spend hours just talking and walking and joking with each other in a park. All they knew was that they were enjoying themselves very much and nothing crossed their mind.

Back at the titans tower.

Robin came out and sat with the others in the living room. He realized that three titans were missing. Of course, that one would have to be Raven because she was always anti-social. He scanned the entire place and his eyes widened realizing that another two were Speedy and Starfire. He didn't know if he should be angry or worried.

"Where's Starfire and Speedy?" Robin asked trying his best to calm his voice.

"Don't know. Out or something." Bumble bee mumbled while chewing off her burger.

"Speedy's definitely has a thing for Starfire." Aqualad said cooly.

"You serious? Man, I thought he was just flirting for fun." Beast Boy said.

"Nahh. I know my boy. And yes he flirts with everyone but when he likes some for real he won't keep his eyes off that person. And it just so happens that he's fallen for Star." Bee joined in.

"I bet 10 that Speedy's going to win Star's heart in a matter of weeks. Two weeks in fact." Aqualad raised his hands.

Cyborg grinned. "Nahh man. Star's not that easy. It'll take at least a month."

"Nah. It'll take days." Bee shouted.

Robin sunked in his seat. he felt a sharp pain through his heart. He didn't know why but he knew that he was frustrated with Speedy. And with Starfire. And with the others.

"Nah. Speedy's not going to win Star. Robin will." Beast Boy looked at Robin.

Robin shockingly sat upright. "Wh-What? No. You're all- Don't- It's Starfi- NO."

With Speedy and Starfire.

They sat on a bench facing a beautiful pond. Speedy hang his hands behind starfire. Starfire noticed this but she decided to ignore it as it didn't really meant anything to her.

"Oh friend speedy, I had such fun with you." Starfire squealed. "Are you always this much of a funny person?"

"He's not funny when he's with me."

Starfire and Speedy turned and stood up. They were shocked. This was not a good time to be attacked. By two very powerful people. Speedy moved forward and stepped in front of Starfire. He knew that this would be a very heavy fight.

Speedy growled. "Jenra!"

Starfire got ready her bolts. "Redx!"


End file.
